1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface fastener, which is used as a stopper for attaching a superficial skin member on a surface of a cushion body, for example, in a seat of a vehicle or a home seat such as a shitting chair or a sofa. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surface fastener, which is strongly embedded and fixed in a stable manner in the cushion body upon molding the cushion body by a foam molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this kind of surface fastener is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-37712. As shown in FIG. 33, a strip-shaped woven surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 is provided with portions in which no hook-shaped engaging elements 4xe2x80x2 are arranged at end margins 3xe2x80x2 on opposite sides of a surface thereof. At these end margins 3xe2x80x2, members, which constitute of non-woven cloth NWxe2x80x2 and have nearly equal heights as those of the engaging elements 4xe2x80x2, are attached along a longitudinal direction of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2, so that foam resin material is prevented from penetrating the surface, on which the engaging elements 4xe2x80x2 of the surface fastener are planted, during the molding of a cushion body.
Another conventional molded surface fastener is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2788564. As shown in FIG. 34, the molded surface fastener has a fin-shape enclosing portion 2xe2x80x3, which extends on a periphery of a base member 1xe2x80x3 made of synthetic resin and inclines in an outer oblique direction. Inside of this enclosing portion 2xe2x80x3, engaging elements 4xe2x80x3 of the surface fastener are planted. A number of fixing legs 32xe2x80x3, each of which has an enlarged head 33xe2x80x3 for planting and fixing, are disposed on a rear surface of the base member 1xe2x80x3. The respective base members 1xe2x80x3 are connected to each other with connecting threads 31xe2x80x3. As a result, foam resin material is prevented from penetrating the surface, on which the engaging elements 4xe2x80x3 of the surface fastener are planted, upon molding the cushion body.
The strip-shape woven surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 as described above and shown in FIG. 33 is, however, provided with the portion on which the engaging elements 4xe2x80x2 of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 are not arranged at the end margins 3xe2x80x2 on the opposite sides of the surface thereof, and these end margins 3xe2x80x2 are attached with non-woven cloth NWxe2x80x2 having the nearly equal height as those of the engaging elements 4xe2x80x2 of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 along the longitudinal direction of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 by a supersonic processing, a high-frequency processing or the like. Further, this surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 is inserted in a hollow groove disposed on a surface of a metal mold upon molding the cushion body to close the edge portions of the hollow groove by the non-woven cloth, so that the foam resin material is prevented from penetrating the surface of the engaging elements 4xe2x80x2. Therefore, after the edge margins 3xe2x80x2 of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 is embedded in the cushion body, it is possible that a portion of the edge margins 3xe2x80x2 of the strip-shaped surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 may be pulled out of the foam mold body by a pulling force of a loop surface fastener attached to the superficial skin of the seat in use. Thus, there is a deficiency with regard to an attachment strength of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2. Furthermore, since the engaging elements 4xe2x80x2 of the surface fastener 8xe2x80x2 are attached so as to stand out from the surface of the cushion, the attached portion makes a user feel uncomfortable.
Further, in the molded surface fastener as shown in FIG. 34, since the enclosed area of the base member, on which the engaging elements 4xe2x80x3 of the surface fastener are planted, is blockaded by the fin-shape enclosing portion 2xe2x80x3 inclining in the outer oblique direction and an outer surface of the enclosing portion 2xe2x80x3 is smooth, the molded surface fastener is embedded and fixed in the cushion body made of foam resin by the fixing legs, which are disposed on the rear surface of the base member 1xe2x80x3. Therefore, it is not possible that a front edge of the enclosing portion 2xe2x80x3 disposed on the periphery of the base member 1xe2x80x3 is strongly embedded in a stable fashion in the cushion body made of foam resin, so that the molded surface fastener becomes unstable. As a result, the enclosing portion 2xe2x80x3 may tremble during the use.
The present invention has been made taking the foregoing problem into consideration. A main object of a first aspect of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener having an excellent engagement force, in which a base portion of the surface fastener can be very simply and strongly fixed on a cushion body of a foam resin molding type by using the surface fastener without providing a specific processing to a foam metal mold, foam resin material is prevented from penetrating the surface fastener specifically upon molding the cushion body, such as a cushion for a seat, on the surface fastener, and a fence portion formed in a periphery of the surface fastener or a fence portion made of thermoplastic resin foam is strongly connected to the cushion body so that the surface fastener is capable of being used in a stable state. Further, this surface fastener is provided with an attaching portion that can be easily attached.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is provided with fence portions and has attaching portions defined not only in a longitudinal direction of the surface fastener but also in the peripheries thereof including both sides thereof so that the surface fastener can be attached easily.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is very easy to manufacture and which has flexibility and a high quality.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is easy to use and which can be either a single or a plurality of surface fasteners produced from a strip-shaped surface fastener depending on a place and a purpose for its use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is provided with a mechanism for effectively connecting a rear surface of a base portion of the surface fastener to a cushion body of a foam resin molding type, so as to be more strongly embed the base portion in the cushion body. The mechanism may include fixing yarns, for example.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is provided with a mechanism for strongly connecting the rear surface of the base portion of the surface fastener to the cushion body of the foam resin molding type, so as to more strongly embed the base portion in the cushion body. The mechanism may include, for example, a cloth such as a female surface fastener member or a non-woven cloth that the foam resin material can penetrate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is provided with a mechanism for more strongly connecting the rear surface of the base portion of the surface fastener to the cushion body of the foam resin molding type. The mechanism may include engaging elements for fixing, for example.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which applies magnetic powder in an appropriate form and accurately effects its function in such a manner that the base portion of the surface fastener is placed accurately in a stable fashion in a metal mold.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which has flexibility and free from uncomfortable touch in use, and which is easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which can be supported such that the surface fastener having flexibility and a high quality is disposed in a stable fashion upon molding the cushion body of the foam resin molding type.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which is provided with a specified configuration of the fixing yarns to be disposed on the base portion of the surface fastener, which can support the embedding and fixing of the base portion of the surface fastener and in which the foam resin material can effectively penetrate and solidify.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surface fastener, which applies magnetic powder in an appropriate form and accurately effects its function in such a manner that the fixing yarns mounted to the base portion of the surface fastener are placed accurately in a stable fashion in a metal mold.
In order to attain the above described objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a surface fastener, comprising a strip-shaped flat base portion made of thermoplastic resin such as polyamide, polyester, polypropylene or the like, a number of fence portions arranged in a row on a surface of the base portion, a periphery of each of the fence portions being blocked, engaging elements planted inside each of the fence portions, and an attaching portion, where no engaging elements are disposed, integrally defined between the respective fence portions. The engaging elements may be male type engaging elements of a molded surface fastener, which are to be integrally planted in the base portion, or male type engaging elements of a separate molded surface fastener, or male or female type engaging elements of a separate woven or knitted surface fastener that is to be disposed on the base portion.
Preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which an attaching portion, on which no engaging elements are disposed, are not only defined between the respective fence portions formed on the surface of the strip-shaped base portion but also defined on each side of the respective fence portions. As a result, the attaching portions are defined on the peripheries of the fence portions.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which the fence portions standing on the strip-shaped base portion are molded of thermoplastic resin by injection molding processing means or extruding molding processing means so that the base portion and the fence portions are integrated to each other.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which the fence portions formed of thermoplastic resin foam members such as polyurethane, polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene or the like are bonded on the surface of the strip-shaped base portion by using resin adhesive, or by pressing the thermoplastic resin foam members to the base portion in a semi-molten state so that molten resin can be adhered to the foam members.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which the fence portions arranged in a row on the strip-shaped base portion are to be cut at an interspace between the fence portions. As a result, a surface fastener piece comprising a single fence portion or a plurality of the fence portions can be obtained, depending on a place and a purpose for its use.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which fixing yarns, which are formed by entwining synthetic fibers, are appropriately fixed on the rear surface of the base portion or/and on the attaching portion.
Alternatively, there may be provided a surface fastener in which a cloth which foam resin material can penetrate when a cushion body is being molded, such as a female type surface fastener member, a non-woven cloth or the like, are disposed on a rear surface of the base portion made of thermoplastic resin.
Further alternatively, there may be provided a surface fastener in which fixing elements, each of which has an enlarged head, are integrally molded on the rear surface of the base portion made of thermoplastic resin so that the surface fastener can be strongly embedded in the cushion body.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which resin adhesive or resin coating mixed with magnetic powder such as metal powder or the like is applied on the rear surface of the base portion made of thermoplastic resin so that a magnetic film layer can be formed on the rear surface of the base portion. As a result, the surface fastener can be fixed in a stable fashion in the cushion body.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which the strip-shaped base portion and the engaging elements are integrally molded to each other by injection molding processing means or extruding molding processing means, using thermoplastic resin mixed with magnetic powder.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which a woven or knitted surface fastener member is bonded or pasted on an interior of each of the fence portions formed on the strip-shaped base portion made of thermoplastic resin.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which the base portion made of thermoplastic resin and the fence portions formed of thermoplastic resin foam members are bonded to each other by using resin adhesive mixed with magnetic powder such as metal powder or the like.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which the fixing yarns which are disposed on the rear surface of the base portion made of thermoplastic resin, are formed to be thick by entwining synthetic fibers which are varied in crimp percentage.
Still further preferably, there is provided a surface fastener in which magnetic material such as metal fibers or synthetic fibers that are applied with resin coating mixed with magnetic metal powder is mixed or included in the fixing yarns.